Night Terror/Issue 5
In 1983, an island was discovered off the coast of Australia with no known wildlife or any government officials claiming ownership over it. So testing on human biology was conducted to research the affects of hybridism in animals. The main DNA was constructed of human, of course, meaning the hybrids were capable of comprehending common knowledge, stood upright and were legible for learning human speech. However a problem was discovered when the hybrids started acting bored. The leader of the project was worried for the safety of his wife and two children, so he got them off the island. However, his six year old son purposely missed the plane and was stuck on the island. One of the head workers on the island murdered the project's leader for reasons unknown, but workers say he fantasized about marrying the leader's wife. The project went out of hand and almost had to be shut down until the Hybrid Containment Foundation took control of the island and contained the hybrids with relative ease. Ten years later the leader's wife returned to the island and found out the horrible truth. She grew depressed, and eventually committed suicide. The killer feeling guilty did the same. Except instead of shooting himself, he fed himself to one of the hybrids. After that incident, everything closed down. Everyone was silenced and everyone pretended it never happened, for the best. Hybrids were killed, but they left their mark and new plants and animals were evolving from what scientists assumed was a lone group of hybrids. They were mutated in terrifying ways and everybody forgot until someone found the island and brought back what should be kept forgotten. ---- Simon runs to the water as he did before. Dennis and Bradley do the same. Joao, being a weak elder, unfortunately, he was attacked by the beast and didn't make it. "Shit!" Bradley exclaims. The beast, now on hind legs, lets out a unrecognizable, newer, chirp and left into the woods. "Oh my god!" Simon says in shock. "We just lost two of our own!" "We need to call that Pete guy," Bradley says. "The first time it chased us in here, all out phones broke in the water," Dennis replies. "I thought it was only mine," Bradley says. "Fuck." "Let's try to hide somewhere until day," Simon suggests. "Like up a tree." "Yea, sounds good," Dennis agrees. They quietly exit the water and sneak onto the beach. They get a little past the tents when they hear the chirp again. "Oh shit," Bradley says. Then, emerging from the woods, are about 25 animals, including the rabbit, who appears to be their leader. They split up in a panic. ---- Dennis is really good at thinking in a panic, he rushes towards the water. Simon and Bradley rush into the woods. Surprisingly, about 15 went for Dennis and they still can't swim. The rest went for Simon and Bradley. They run down a barley visible path to what seems like nothing. They see a fork in the road. Due to their position, Simon goes right as Bradley goes left. If you were ever running in a panic, you would notice you don't really get tired or hurt. Simon looks back. He sees about 5 on his trail. He ditches the path, seeing how these animals can't squeeze through much. He tries to keep track of everyone. 'James and Joao are dead. Bradley's getting chased. Dennis is in the water,' he thinks. 'That's only 4!' he realizes. He focusing on running and thinking. 'Oh, me. Right,' he remembers. Simon rushes through woods. 'The island's not that big,' he thinks. He looks back. It appears there's more this time. Probably just his imagination. Simon gets a cramp, but powers through it. Sweat pours down his forehead. He starts to pant. 'I need to get to the water!' he thinks. Simon sees the night sky coming closer. He turns to make the trip shorter. "Aaaahhhhhhgggggg," he exclaims. Just a little closer. 'Why do they grow so fast?' he thinks. Simon turns around once again. Lucky he doesn't hit a tree. The gash on the rabbit's chest is gone. Simon turns, barley any trees now. 'Yes!' he thinks. His feet sink in the soft sand, but it doesn't slow him. He throws himself into the water. 'Safety,' he thinks. Category:Night Terror Category:Issues Category:Monkey Ivan